


[podfic] aftermath

by Annapods



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It's one thing to stand and scream "We are not things!" It is something different to sit down in the quiet that follows and find what that means.written by kaasknot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971389) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/a) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d4rsj3u6j9m3mzk/awhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
